czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Surly Halliwell (ur. 7 czerwca 1973 r.) - córka Patty Halliwell i Victora Bennetta. Na początku była średnią siostrą (drugą co do wieku), później jednak została najstarszą siostrą kiedy zmarła Prue. Jest ona najbardziej naturalną, opiekuńczą i troskliwą z czterech sióstr; potrafi jednak być również bystra, dociekliwa i sarkastyczna (prawdopodobnie cechy te nabyła zbiegiem lat od starszej siostry, szczególną przemianę bowiem dostrzec można na przełomie sezonu 3/4). Często była również głosem rozsądku i mediatorem pomiędzy najmłodszą Phoebe a najstarszą Prue, kiedy te kłóciły się o niemal wszystko. Piper bardzo zmieniła się po śmierci swojej starszej siostry, na początku była nawet nieco oschła dla Paige, swojej przyrodniej siostry. Ponadto Piper jest bardzo odpowiedzialna i była pierwszym mentorem magicznym Paige Matthews. Piper jako pierwsza (teoretycznie) z sióstr wyszła za mąż, za Ducha światłości, Leo. Z tego związku urodziło się troje dzieci: Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Perry Halliwell a także córka Melinda Halliwell (widzimy ją w finale 8 sezonu). Patty Halliwell - matka czarodziejek nazwała Piper "sercem rodziny", kiedy ta wychodziła za mąż. Po śmierci Prue, Piper stała się najstarszą Czarodziejką. Dzieciństwo i dorastanie thumb|left|Piper, 3-latkathumb|left|Piper, okres liceum 24 marca 1975 Piper została odwiedzona przez samą siebie z przyszłości, miała wtedy zaledwie 3 latka. Był to dzień, kiedy jej matka Patty Halliwell podpisała pakt z czarnoksięznikiem Nicholasem. Wtedy też obiecała, że odda mu moce wszystkich córek. Jednak babka Czaordziejek była sprytniejsza od czarnoksiężnika i zawiązała swoim wnuczkom moce, a ich wspomnienia o magii sprawnie wymazała. Przez prawie 30 lat swojego życia Piper była środkową siostrą, godziła najczęściej Prue i Phoebe. Była bardzo nieśmiałą i cichą osobą, zawsze żyła w cieniu sławy swojej starszej siostry. Mimo, że Prue była najstarszą siostrą to Piper była pewnego rodzaju "matką" dla swoich sióstr. Była dobra, opiekuńcza, troskliwa. Piper była dobrą uczennicą, jednak nie była zbyt popularna. Uważana zazwyczaj za nieatrakcyjną z powodu okularów i aparatu ortodontycznego. Skończyła jednak liceum i swojego wielkiego talentu kulinarnego poszła na studia bankowości, podczas których mieszkała razem z Prue w apartamencie w North Beach. Po studiach zamieszkała znów w domu rodzinnym, jej babcia Penny zawsze chciała aby jej wnuczka była kucharką i spełniała swoje marzenia, jednak ta chciała być odpowiedzialna i bardzo długo pracowała w banku. Dopiero po śmierci babci zaczęła pracować jako kucharz w popularnej restauracji Quake. Była tam na początku zwykłym kucharzem jednak bardzo szybko awansowała na szefa kuchni. Piper jak później się dowiadujemy jest cenionym kucharzem w San Francisco i przez 7 lat prowadzi klub P3. Piper posiada moc zamrażania i wysadzania rzeczy. Moce i zdolności thumb|left|Piper zamroziła Jeremy'egothumb|left|Piper przypadkowo wysadza ścianę Oryginalna moc Piper odziedziczyła moc spowalniania molkularnego, znanego także jako zatrzymanie cząsteczek lub potocznie "zamrażanie", po jej matce Patricia Halliwell a także prababci P. Baxter i przodkini Melinda Warren. Dzięki tej mocy Piper mogła dosłownie "zamrażać" ruchy innych obiektów w tym także demonów i ludzi; powodowała to poprzez spowalnianie ruchu molekuł danego obiektu do momentu gdy te zdawały się przestać ruszać (efekt wizualny wygląda jak zatrzymanie w czasie, stąd też potoczna nazwa "zamrożenie"). Na początku, gdy jeszcze nie panowała nad mocą, uwalniała ją tylko w panice lub strachu. Ponadto na początku do używania tej mocy były niezbędne jej dłonie, była niestety bezsilna gdy ktoś ją skrępował; zamrożenie trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, w kilku przypadkach kilka minut. Dodatkowo jej moc działała tylko wtedy, kiedy obiekt był na lini jest wzroku a ponadto musiał znajdować się w pomieszczeniu ("The Wendigo"). Z czasem jednak Piper nauczyła się zamrażać okolicę na dłuższy czas, później czas bliżej nieokreślony. W 3 sezonie nauczyła się odmrażać tylko fragmenty ciała istoty poddanej jej mocy. Niebawem nauczyła się również zamrażać coraz potężniejsze istoty: Belthezor, Skies (sezon 4), Triada (sezon 8). Nowa wybuchowa moc W 3 sezonie moce pozwalające Piper na sterowanie molekułami (molekułokineza) rozwijają się coraz bardziej. Czarodziejka prócz zwalniania ruchu molekuł, mogła teraz przyśpieszać ich drgania co doprowadzało do eksplozji. Moc dokładnie polega na przyśpieszeniu ruchu atomów poszczególnych obiektów/punkty aż dochodzi do rozerwania wiązań co my odbieramy jako eksplozję. Gdyż ta moc zależna była podobnie jak zamrażanie od identycznego ruchu dłoni, Piper na początku miała problemy z opanowaniem tego daru i często zamiast zamrozić wysadzała rózne przedmioty. Dar wysadzania jest niemal niedoopanowania kiedy jego właściciel jest zły, wściekły. Kiedy Piper nie panowała nad swoim gniewem często wysadzała różne przedmioty całkiem przypadkowo. Z czasem jednak Czarodziejka nauczyła się korzystać z tej potężnej mocy i była w stanie używać jej bardzo precyzyjne np. wysadzić tylko część ciała demonowi, spowodować niewielką eksplozję lub eksplozję na obiektach. W 8 sezonie "The Lost Picture Show", Piper za pomocą swojej mocy odbiła kule ognia demona Vaklava. Moc ta jednak nie działa na wszystkie demony: Źródło eksplodowało, jednak bardzo szybko jego molekuły wracały i formowały się z powrtoem. Podobnie było z demonami takimi jak Necron czy Lazarus. Czasami również, gdy demony nie dały nawet chwilowo się wysadzić Piper powodowała eksplozje na ciele przeciwnika co odrzucało go do tyłu (efekt podobny do telekinezy). Z czasem jednak Piper wysadzała coraz potęzniejsze demony, aż w sezonie 8 (odc. "Engaged and Confused") Piper po potrójnej eksplozji na klatce piersiowej Baliela - wysadza go.thumb|Piper w swojej psychice Warto również wspomnieć, że moc ta jest bardzo rzadka , wręcz znikoma, ponieważ wg. oryginalnej fabuły serialu wśród czarownic tylko jedyna Piper posiada tę zdolność , choc możliwe jest , że tę moc posiadała też Patty Halliwell . Molekularna Destabilizacja Molekularna Destabilizacja jest zdolność do cząsteczki odbijają się z prędkością, która powoduje, że stają się nieuporządkowane, co powoduje skraplania ciał i jest często nazywany po prostu "topnienia". Piper Halliwell otrzymała tę zdolność w 2008 r., kiedy chciała wysadzić Źródło wszelkiego zła który niedawno wrócił w formie Golem. thumb|Piper używa nowej mocy Demoniczne moce thumb|Piper z siostrami przygotowuje wywar W 3 sezonie, w odcinku "Bride and Gloom" Piper zostaje zainfekowana złem przez to, że Prue została " poślubiona " przez Czarnoksiężnika w mrocznej ceremonii. Wtedy też pokazuje nam jakie miałaby moce gdyby była zła. Jedną z jej zdolności staje się transmogryfikacja, potrafiła bowiem zmieniać ludzi w zwierzęta. Ponadto potrafiła migać, czyli teleportować się tak jak Czarnoksiężnicy. Dodatkowo jej moc zamrażania zmieniła się i Piper dosłownie zamrażała swoje ofiary lodem co nazywa się cyrokineza. Biorąc pod uwagę, że podczas zamrażania Dantalian krzyczała, musiało być to bolesne. Moce superbohaterki Gdy Piper zyskała moce bohaterki dostała srebrny kostium. Do jej zdolności doszły sztuki walki takie jak karate i judo. Ponad to dostała moce nadludzkiej siły i super szybkości. Mistrzyni misktur W odcinku "Muse to my ears" Phoebe nazywa Piper "mistrzynią eliksirów", ponadto te same słowa powtarza Billie w 8 sezonie. Piper jako świetna kucharka jest prawdziwym profesorem wywarów. Potrafi uwarzyć wszystkie a dodatkowo sama tworzy i wymyśla wiele z nich. Prawdopodobnie "dar" ten odziedziczyła po babci, która uważa się za autorkę rozdziału o wywarach w Księdze Cieni. Życie zawodowe thumb|left|Piper gotuje (8x22)thumb|left|Klub P3 Piper początkowo pracowała jako księga w niewielkim banku, gdzieś w San Francisco, przed zakończeniem pracy marzyła zawsze aby zostać profesjonalnym kucharzem. Kilka miesięcy później, po śmierci babci Piper rzuciła pracę w banku i zaczęła pracę jako kucharz pod okiem szefa Moor'a w znanej i cenionej restauracji San Francisco - Quake. Bardzo szybko zyskała tam uznanie kolegów i pracodwaców i po zaledwie miesiący została awansowana na kierownika restautacji i szefa kuchni. Szybko jednak przekonała się, że teraz gotuje bardzo niewiele i musi zawsze działać pod dyktando innych co ją unieszczęśliwiało. Po zakończeniu pracy w restauracji Quake, Piper otworzyła swój własny klub nocny. Nazwała go P3 na cześć "Power of Three" a także "Prue/Paige", "Piper", "Phoebe", gdyż to właśnie siostry pomogły jej uzyskać kredyt na otworzenie klubu. Na początku nie prosperował on za dobrze, ale kapela "Dishwalla" pojawiła się tam, razem z demonem Masselinem, który był pożeraczek dusz. Piper i siostry uratowały niewinnych a znana marka zespołu pozwoliła na lepszy start klubu. Niebawem P3 stał się jednym z najczęściej odwiedzanych i najpopularniejszych klubów w San Francisco. Tuż po śmierci Prue, Piper zamknęła swój interes jednak ponownie otworzyła P3, kiedy poznała i zaakceptowała swoją przyrodnią siostrę Paige. Z pewnością klub istniał przez prawie 7 lat, nie wiadomo jednak co Piper zrobiła z nim kiedy założyła własną restaurację. Wiemy z finału 8 sezonu, że Piper w przyszłości w końcu zrealizowała swoje marzenie i otworzyła własną restaurację (nie określiła jednak co się stało z klubem).Możliwe że klub został odziedziczony przez dzieci i wnuki Piper. Poprzednie życie W poprzednim wcieleniu Piper nosiła imię Priscilla Baxter. Priscilla dysponowała tylko jednym darem spowolnieniem molekuł. Priscilla była matką Penny,czyli babcią Patty a więc Piper miała siły życiowe swojej prababki. Tylko ona z rodziny nie miała mocy żadnego żywiołu. thumb|Poprzednie wcielenie Piper Życie romantyczne Piper była zakochana w duchu, w bankierze, robotniku budowlnaym, strażaku, czarnoksiężniku, a także w duchu światłości Leo Wyatt, który później zostaje jej mężem. Ich związek miał jednak dość ważny kryzys z powodu problemów czysto magicznych. Dlatego też Piper próbowała ułożyć sobie normalne życie ze swiom sąsiadem Dane'em. Podczas całego, niemal rocznego związku, Dan nie dowiedział się, że Piper jest czarownicą. Wkońcu jednak dowiedział się, jednak okazał się niezdolny do utrzymania tajemnicy więc Piper przy pomocy dżina usunęła te wiadomości z jego pamięci. Para nie przetrwała jednak próby czasu i w końcu rozstali się. Ostatnim argumentem jaki przekonał Piper, iż nie powinna być z Dan'em była podróz do ich przeszłych wcieleń, gdzie P. Baxter była żoną Gorodona Johnsona (przeszłego wcielenia Dan'a), mimo to P. Baxter miała również kochanka, który był przeszłym wcielenim Leo. Dzięki tej informacji Piper była pewna, że może zaznać szczęścia tylko u boki swojego Ducha Światłothumb|Piper i [[Leo Wyatt]]ści.-leo Kiedy w końcu para (Leo i Piper) była już razem, nadal napotykali przeszkodzy związane z ich związek. Kiedy Starsi postawili im ultimatum, że umszą zakończyć swój związek, albo oni oddzielą Leo od Czarodziejek, ten zaproponował Piper jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie - ślub. Leo oświadczył się Piper w łazience, ale ta nie była pewna swojej decyzji, mimo to zgodziła się. Oboje postanowili wziąć tajemny ślub, w ukryciu przed Starszymi. Jednak sprawy związane z Cole'm sprawiły iż Najwyżsi dowiedzieli się o ceremoni i siłą przywołali Leo, przerywając ślub. Przez ten postępek Piper zaprzestała używania magii, zaczęła strajkować przeciwko Starszym. Wtedy Ci oddali Leo, aby sprawdzić czy ich związek nie będzie im przeszkadzał w magicznej pracy. Leo i Piper w końcu byli razem, jednak to nie był koniec ich przygód. W końcu duch babci postanowił udzielić im magicznej cereomoni złączenia dłoni. Na ślubie był tylko Darryl Morris, Victor Bennett, a nawet Patty Halliwell dostała pozwolenie powrotu z krainy zmarłych na ten jeden dzień. Niestety ceremonię przerwała Prue, gdyż jej alter ego w postaci ciała astralnego zaczęło się buntować i zniszczyło ceremonię. Piper załamała się i powiedziała, że ślubu nie będzie i najwyraźniej to nie jest ich przeznaczeniem. Phoebe i rodzina pomogły ocalić Prue, a potem przekonać Piper do powrotu przed ołtarz. W ten sposób w końcu byli razem, zaślubieni. Życie Piper i Leo układało się całkiem nieźle, po ponad roku od ślubu Piper zaszła w ciążę i w 5 sezonie urodziła Wyatt'a Matthew Halliwell'a. Niestety w tym też sezonie, w ostatnich odcinkach Leo został mianowany Starszym, przezco musiał opuścić Piper. Ta rozżalona dała się pochłonąć mocom bogini Gai, ale udało jej się powstrzymać wściekłość i oddała boskie moce. W 6 sezonie, przez nieudane zaklęcie Leo, Piper straciła część pamięci (Leo chciał oszczędzić jej bólu). Phoebe dzięki swojej nowej mocy - empatii udało się jednak przywrócić wspomnienia Piper i razem wróciły do domu. Piper jako samotna matka radziła sobie bardzo dobrze, próbowała nawet ułożyć sobie życie, więc chodziła na randki. Kiedy jednak trafiła z Leo do krainy cienia, gdzie przeniósł ich Duch Ciemności, zaszła ponownie w ciążę. Nie powiedziała o tym swojemu "ex-mężowi", a gdy ten się dowiedział, wrócić do Piper. Konto zgonów Podczas fabuły serialu, Piper została uśmiercona 9 razy: Transformacje thumb|110px|Furia Podczas całej serii Charmed, Piper zmieniła się w ... Sezon 1 * Wendigo * Śmiertelnik * Duch światłości (zamieniła się mocami z Leo) Sezon 2 * Duch Sezon 3 * Czarnoksiężnik * Demon (przez mroczną esencję życiową Alchemika) Sezon 4 * Furia thumb|Wendigo atakujący Piper * Duch Sezon 5 * Czerwony Kapturek * Duch światłości (zmiana z Leo) * Super bohater * Gaja Sezon 6 *Shakti *Duch Sezon 7 *bestie zabijającą duchy światłości *duch Sezon 8 *zmaiana tożsamości w Jenny Bennet *bestie co było powodem magicznego wirusa Ciekawostki: *Piper była zmieniona w boginie aż trzy razy *żadne z jej poprzednich wcieleń nie władało żywiołem *jej poprzednim wcieleniem była Priscilla Baxter *Piper nigdy nie zamieniła się w nastolatkę chociaż bylo jej nastoletnie zdjecie. 414px-Piper_LTC.jpg|Piper - Serce rodziny Piper_as_child.jpg|Mała Piper 708px-1x01-Piper.jpg 713px-1x07-Piper.jpg Piper_BrushTroubles3.jpg 212px-1x02-PiperScared.jpg 212px-1x07-PiperTheif.jpg 713px-1x05-Piper.jpg 212px-1x01-piper3.jpg 713px-Piper_Bad_Warlocks.jpg 212px-Cynda_Piper.jpg 713px-1x14-Piper.jpg 713px-Piper_FTE.jpg 713px-1x18-Piper.jpg 713px-1x16-Piper.jpg 212px-1x02-MaryEstesDocumentary_PiperWatching.jpg|Piper najlepiej czuje się w kuchni 212px-Piper_Glad1.jpg 713px-1x11-Piper.jpg 713px-1x17-Piper.jpg 212px-2x08-Piper.jpg 713px-1x21-Piper.jpg 719px-Charmed104_728.jpg 708px-Piper_Everywhere.jpg 708px-PiperHeartBreakCity.jpg 212px-2x03-Piper.jpg 212px-2x07-Piper.jpg 212px-1x21-PiperSpell.jpg 708px-2x05-Piper.jpg 708px-Piper_Hellfire.jpg 576px-Piper_Kiwano.jpg 708px-2x02-Piper.jpg 708px-Piper_in_Painting.jpg 212px-2x09-piper-freezes-dj-and-goons.jpg 711px-2x15-PiperChoosesLeo.jpg 708px-6x10_Piper.jpg 708px-Piper_Heartbreak.jpg 187px-Piper_..jpg 713px-Piper_Wanna_Have_Fun.jpg 212px-2x01-PiperHalliwell.jpg 713px-Charmed413_229.jpg 212px-2x21-Piper.jpg 116px-Piper_Halliwell_CharmedIB.jpg 212px-2x02-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Piper w niespełnionej przyszłości 212px-Piper_Outside_House.jpg 212px-Holly_as_Cole_Turner.jpg 212px-5x15-Piper.jpg 212px-Piperleooo.png|Ślub Piper i Leo 711px-Piper_el1.jpg 212px-Charmed701_674.jpg 406px-05da.jpg 212px-5x08-Piper.jpg 212px-8x10Piper.png 708px-Piper_Carpe_Demon.jpg 711px-2x13-Piper.jpg 357px-4x06-02.jpg 711px-2x15-Piper.jpg 713px-5x11_Piper.jpg 713px-1x09-Piper.jpg 212px-Piper504_siren_song.jpg 708px-6x11_Piper2.jpg 212px-2x22-PiperEvents.jpg 711px-3x17-Piper.jpg 212px-3x14-Piper.jpg 212px-5x04-46.png 212px-5x02-56.png 713px-Charmed520_323.jpg 212px-3x08-Piper.jpg 175px-5x03-PiperFairyTaleBook.jpg k,NDc1NzI1MTYsNzQ3Nzk0,f,jkj.jpg 720px-5x05_Piper2.jpg 715px-5x02-Piper.jpg 708px-6x02-Piper.jpg 212px-4x09-Piper.jpg 212px-6x07-Piper.jpg 711px-Charmed313_471.jpg 212px-Piper_leo.jpg 212px-4x04-PiperPower.jpg 708px-6x16_Piper2.jpg 711px-6x15_Piper.jpg 212px-2x17-Piper.jpg 711px-3x09-Piper.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 715px-5X10_Piper2.jpg 708px-6x06_Piper.jpg 6x23-57-piper-chris.jpg 708px-6x09_Piper2.jpg 708px-Piper_CutHand.jpg 212px-6x03_Piper.jpg 212px-5x01-Piper.png 713px-5x19_Piper.jpg 708px-6x19_Piper.jpg 212px-6x20-21.png 212px-8x10-Piper.jpg 212px-Holly_as_Mabel_Stillman.jpg 212px-Holly_as_Zankou.jpg 212px-Holly_as_Zen_Master.jpg 212px-Molecular_Manipulation.gif 212px-7x05-PiperConjur.jpg 713px-5x13-Piper.jpg 212px-Piper-Halliwell-Forever-Charmed-piper-halliwell-16094355-1056-800.jpg 212px-Charmed622_224.jpg 212px-PiperHoluks.jpg 212px-PiperReadingbook.jpg 700px-782px-PiperExcalibur.jpg 212px-5x05-Piper.jpg 720px-5x04 Piper.jpg 708px-6x18 Piper2.jpg 713px-5x11-Piper.jpg 713px-Piper is Sand Francisco Dreamin'.jpg 122px-Piper Book1.jpg 713px-Piper Importance of Being.jpg 719px-Piper Run Piper Run.jpg 713px-4x04-Piper.jpg 719px-Piper Blue Moon.jpg 212px-8x08-Piper.jpg 147px-Photo 02 (Piper).jpg 713px-Piper unexpectedly blows wall up.jpg 715px-Pipermummy.jpg 708px-Piper Picture.jpg 715px-Piper Witch Over.jpg 711px-Piper Bride Gloom.jpg 708px-8x11-Piper.jpg 713px-4x22-Piper.jpg 708px-Piper LAB.jpg 212px-4x15-Piper.jpg 708px-Piper Unseen.jpg 708px-6x12 Piper1.jpg 713px-5x11 Piper.jpg 708px-6x11 Piper.jpg 708px-6x12 Piper2.jpg 708px-6x09 Piper.jpg 708px-4x10-Piper.jpg 708px-4x16-Piper.jpg 715px-5x03 Piper.jpg 707px-4x05-Piper.jpg 708px-7x10-Piper.jpg 683px-6x11-Piper.jpg 708px-3x16-Piper.jpg 708px-3x12-Piper.jpg 713px-5x20-Piper.jpg 708px-6x04 Piper.jpg 713px-5x17-Piper.jpg 708px-4x12-Piper.jpg 713px-5x18-Piper.jpg 708px-6x14-Piper.jpg 708px-6x19-Piper.jpg 212px-6x08_Piper1.jpg 212px-6x05_Piper.jpg 712px-2x18-Piper.jpg 708px-6x06-Piper.jpg 212px-5x12_Piper.jpg 708px-6x18_Piper.jpg 708px-6x17_Piper.jpg 708px-4x12-Piper.jpg 708px-6x12_Piper1.jpg PiperInfoBoxMain.jpg|Czarodziejka na zawsze 113703.1.jpg 662969_1300134700750_full.jpg 708926_1304613335036_full.jpg Kategoria:Pół-czarownice Kategoria:Pół-śmiertelnicy Kategoria:Postacie władające czasem Kategoria:Użytkownicy molekularnego spowolnienia Kategoria:Użytkownicy molekularnego przyspieszenia Kategoria:Pracownicy P3 Kategoria:Pracownicy Quake Kategoria:Ród Halliwell Kategoria:Dobre czarownice Kategoria:Potężne czarownice Kategoria:Mieszańcy Kategoria:Ród Warren Kategoria:Użytkownicy molekularnych zdolności Kategoria:Użytkownicy księgi cieni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Użytkownicy mocy trzech Kategoria:Mieszkańcy rezydencji Halliwell Kategoria:Mieszkańcy rezydencji Halliwellów Kategoria:Mieszkańcy San Francisco Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Sezon 8 Kategoria:Sezon 9 & 10 Kategoria:SEZON 9 & 10 Kategoria:Postacie posiadające imię na "P"